


Never Had a Better Day

by starkgaryen4life



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkgaryen4life/pseuds/starkgaryen4life
Summary: Jon spies on Dany and gets caught





	Never Had a Better Day

He rolled the sleeves up to his black shirt to get comfortable. “Do you see anything?” Jon questioned, squinting his eyes to see better without the help of the binoculars.

Robb moved the binoculars away from his face with a sigh, shaking his head. “Jon, they’re just sitting there.”

“Of course they’re just sitting there. That’s his plan”. He began seriously explaining, gesturing his hands as best he could while laying flat on his stomach. “First, he’s going to just sit there with her, much like they’re doing now. Then, he’s going to make his move.”

“I don’t think he’s going to make a move”. Robb doubted. “Dany can be very intimidating”. He briefly put the binoculars back in front of his eyes. “Hey, isn’t that the guy that smells like cheese?”

Jon shrugged, glancing at Robb. “I wouldn’t know. I don’t go around sniffing her coworkers.”

Robb snorted and shook his head with false disappointment. “Aren’t we breaking some sort of highly enforced law by doing this?”

“You would know. After all, you are knocking boots with Detective Margaery.” He took the binoculars from Robb’s loose grip, putting them up to his eyes to see across the several yards into her apartment.

“Trust me, the last thing we talk about while knocking boots is the law.” He furrowed his brow, putting his finger to his chin. “Well, that’s not entirely true.”

Jon grimaced and briefly looked over at his brother. “Enough said, Robbie. I don’t think I’ll be partial to where that statement was heading.”

After chuckling, Robb sighed and watched Dany and that male coworker of hers sit on the couch. “I thought you and Dany had a trusting relationship?”

“We do.” Jon spoke distractedly, his eyes trained in the binoculars.

“And you show it so well by actually obtaining a pair of binoculars, venturing to the top of the apartment building across the street from her apartment to spy on her and dragging me along for the ride to be your partner in crime.” Robb sarcastic comment was followed by a roll of his eyes. “Dany would never cheat on you.” He said surely.

“I know.” He nodded confidently, still peering across the street.

“If you know all of this, then why are we spying into her apartment like a pair of peeping Toms?” Robb was confused.

“Peeping Tom sounds so inappropriate.” Jon waved his hand in the air, turning to look at Robb. “Why not say concerned friends, peering from afar?”

“Why not say deranged boyfriend and innocent friend, the former a mere step away from the crazy house?” Robb muttered, shaking his head.

“Deranged boyfriend? How wrong you are.” Jon laughed uneasily, looking away from Robb. “Dany broke up with me yesterday.” He corrected his brother.

Instead of being surprised, Robb sighed and dropped his head. “What did you do this time?”

Closing his eyes, his rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I forgot our five-year anniversary.”

“Ouch.” Robb shook his head. “Your one sad soul, brother.”

“It was a complete accident. I mean, I had everything planned out. The dinner, the carriage ride through Central Park, the proposal.” He sighed at the idea, recalling how he had everything planned.

Robb’s eyes almost popped out of his head. “You were going to propose?”

Jon nodded, smiling softly. “Yeah. Who wouldn’t propose? Look at her.” He motioned towards her window, briefly bringing the binoculars back up to check on her.

“And how the hell did you forget?” Robb wondered curiously. “If you can forget something as unforgettable as proposing to a woman you’ve loved ever since you can remember, there’s not really much hope in an everlasting relationship for the two of you.”

He scrounged his face in explanation. “It wasn’t so much as forgetting. The plans just went horribly wrong”. He sat the binoculars down and turned to Robb. “It rained. The restaurant that I’d worked extra hard to get reservations at was burned halfway to the ground, the ring I had custom made for Dany wasn’t ready.” He sighed. “It was a complete catastrophe, so when she confronted me about it,” he shrugged,” I said I forgot”.

Robb snorted, looking at him sideways. “Real smooth, Jon.” He deadpanned.

“I know, it was stupid. But I got the ring today and as soon as Mister Cooperate Smelly Cheese Guy man in there leaves, I’m going over there to make my move.” Jon glared at her coworker, moving the binoculars up over his eyes again. “I don’t remember him being that close to her.” He muttered.

“You have the ring on you?” Robb was intrigued.

“Yeah.” Jon smirked over at his brother, not noticing the police sneaking their way towards them. “You wanna see it?”

Robb smiled, his eyes lighting up. “Of course.”

Jon checked his dark denim jean pocket before he reached for the pocket of his leather jacket that lay beneath him. It was the black jacket that Dany had gotten him. He sat up and unzipped the jacket, pulling out the small box. When he opened the box, he sighed, a smile spread across his face as he held the box down toward his lap. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It’s gorgeous.” He glanced up at Jon. “Its not that big though.”

“You know Dany. She doesn’t like em too big or too small. I’m sure it’ll fit her just right though.” He chortled.

“I wish it could fit me”. He joked, laughing. “It’s so amazing and perfect.” He chuckled lightly, looking up at Jon. “Can I touch it?”

Jon shrugged. “Of course, man. Just be careful. I don’t want anything happening to it.”

“Put your hands up, you sickos.” One of the three police officers said referring to what he’d heard of their conversation, his gun pointed towards the two.

Jon held his hands up quickly, his eyes widening. “Were sorry officers, is there a problem?”

“Yeah, there’s a problem.” The second officer said. “you’re two sick perverts.”

“No, no. You’ve got it all wrong” Two of the three cops made it to Jon and Robb, roughly cuffing them. “Yeah, this is not so good.” Jon muttered to Robb, shaking his head with a nervous laugh.

Robb glared at his new ex-brother. “Remind me to kill you when I get out of these cuffs.”

Jon smiled. “Of course.”

o~o~o~o~o

 

Jon and Robb retrieved their things from the front desk and signed out, Jon dreading to walk any further. He could see her from the corner of his eye, walking swiftly down the lengthy corridor to get to him. He glanced at her and saw her in the black H&M dress he bought her a few weeks ago, that hugged her curves in all the right ways.

Robb looked over and saw her, raising his eyebrows apprehensively. “I was going to kill you for getting me into this but I think Dany’s going to beat me to the chase.” He patted his brother’s shoulder. “Good luck, buddy.” Robb walked ahead, throwing a subtle greeting towards Dany and receiving no reply in return.

Holding a sports top water bottle and her clutch in one hand, Dany was almost jogging as she walked up to Jon, her black flats clacking against the ground. He put on his pitiful face, ready to tell her some sympathy story, but she did what he least expected. She wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly.

“Oh my god, Jon. Are you okay?” Her voice shook. “I almost hyperventilated when I got the call, I couldn’t believe it when they told me you were in jail. I was so scared.”

He could feel her body shaking and gripped her tighter, his brows furrowed concernedly. “Dany, Dany it’s okay. I’m alright.” He nuzzled his face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She looked scared, her big violet eyes looking up at him worriedly.

“I’m fine.” He cupped her face, running his thumb across her cheeks. “I’m okay.”

With a long sigh, she backed away and stared at him before biting down on her lip angrily and gripping the water bottle with both hands, squirting him directly in his face. “What the hell were you thinking??!” She shrieked.

Jon waved his hands in front of him, trying to keep the water out of his face. “Dany, wait, Dany, stop. Let me talk.”

She stopped shooting him and tightened her jaw, the water still pointing towards him. “Talk.”

“Okay” He took a breath and waved his hands toward her with a sideways smile. “What did you hear, exactly?” His nervous chuckle was short and his question was met with a grunt and more water being launched his way.

“I want the truth, Jon.” She stopped squirting and looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to talk.

“Okay, the truth. The truth.” He spoke to himself with a small sigh. “The truth?” He asked her, suddenly using faux anger. “The truth? You want the truth? You can’t handle the truth!” It was his attempt at dancing around telling her the truth.

Dany sprayed him with more water, hitting him directly in his left eye. “I want the truth, Jon.”

“Ow, my eye.” He whined, covering his eye with his palm.

“The truth” She pointed the bottle at him, ready to spray him some more.

He held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. I’ll tell you the truth.” He cleared his throat. “But first, I want to know. How could you call the police on me, Dany?”

She gasped. “I did not call the police, Jon. Misses Tully next door to my apartment did.”

He grimaced. “The wrinkly old creepy lady in 27D?”

Dany nodded. “Yes, the wrinkly old creepy lady in 27D. My living room window happens to come in very close proximity with her shower window.”

Jon looked like he had just been caught stealing something. He put his hand in his pocket, lifting his brows in thought. “So, you know?”

“I know what they told me. But I also know that you and Robb cannot be idiotic enough to do what they’re implying.” She pushed a piece of her straight hair behind her ear. “So, tell me, Jon. What exactly were you doing?”

He took a deep breath and dropped his head, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “I um, I was watching you from a building across the street with a pair of binoculars.”  


“You were spying on me?” She sounded disgusted.

“Spying is such a nasty word.” He began, his voice raising an octave. “I like to think of it as watching you from a building across the street with a pair of binoculars.”

She put one hand on her hip, firming her jaw again. “And why, pray tell, were you spying on me?”

“Well, I was watching you from a building across the street with a pair of binoculars," he said in her same tone, "because I remembered that Daario was coming by.” He informed hesitantly.

“And you didn’t trust me?” She asked incredulously.

“Well, we aren’t actually together right now so.”

“You didn’t trust me!” She screamed, biting her lip and pointing the bottle at him with fierceness. “Did you honestly think I would even be interested in Daario!??” She asked frowning. “He smells like cheese, Jon!” She grimaced before spraying him with the bottle again.

“Dany!” He took the bottle from her, letting the water drip from his face without wiping it away. “Would you stop squirting this thing at me?” He crushed the bottle with one hand, water spurting from the cap.

She looked at her bottle in shock. “You don’t squish my water bottle. I need that water bottle.”

“For what?” He narrowed his eyes.

She snatched it from him and briefly squirted it at him, cocking her head with a tight smile. “For that.”

The water clung to his lashes but he pretended to ignore it. “Dany, I think we should discuss this like rational adults.”

“How can this conversation possibly be discussed rationally? You were peeking through my window with binoculars, Jon! This tops every crazy thing you’ve done.” She shook her head. “This is worse than the time we got in that big fight and you harassed my coworkers until I agreed to talk to you.”

He smirked. “I thought that was pretty romantic.”

“You spilled hot coffee on my supervisor’s lap. I had to beg and plead with her to keep my job.” She rolled her eyes. “That hardly qualifies as romantic.”

“But you took me back. It must have meant you still loved me.” He motioned between the two of them. “Look at us. You love me.”

“I’ll always love you, Jon.” Her face took on seriousness. “But maybe…. maybe we really need to take a break.”

His eyes tightened. “Why do the names Ross and Rachel suddenly come to mind?” He shrugged innocently when she gave him a serious look.

“Jon” She sighed, dropping her head to look at her flats.

“Okay, I’m sorry.”

“you’re sorry. you’re sorry.” She threw her hands up. “That’s all I hear you say is that you’re sorry.”

“It’s because it’s true.” He reassured. “I really am sorry.”

Her head shook from side to side softly. “But I just, I can’t do it anymore, Jon. I keep taking you back and taking you back, maybe we need a real break this time.”

“I don’t want a break.” His brows were furrowed. “I never want a break.”

“Well I do.” She shrugged. “I mean, I must not mean much to you anyway. You forgot our anniversary. Something that I had been looking forward to all week.” She chuckled lifelessly. “Maybe there’s no hope for us.”

“I didn’t forget Dany, I just…everything went wrong. It rained on our anniversary, and it wasn’t supposed to rain because, I had this outdoor thing planned. And Dragonstone got burned down, you remember.”

She put her hand up. “Enough with the excuses, Jon. I’m done.” She turned to walk away.

“No, Dany please.” He dropped to his knees, clasping his hands together. “Dany, you got to give me another chance.”

“Why?” She propped her hand on her hip, eyeing him unemotionally.

Swallowing, he removed the box from his jacket pocket and popped it open. “Because I want to spend forever with you.” On his knees, he scooted towards her, “I think that if you ever do leave me, I’ll be miserable. I wanna marry you because you’re the first person I wanna look at when I wake up in the morning, and the only one I want to kiss goodnight. Because the first time I saw these hands,” He grabbed her hands, “I couldn’t imagine not being the able to hold them. But mainly, when you love someone as much as I love you, getting married is the only thing left to do. Plus, you’re my lobster.” Looking up at her with his sincere grey eyes, he smiled lightly, holding the beautiful ring up to her. “And I know I get a little bit crazy sometimes and I do things that are totally unacceptable, but,” he let out a low breath, gazing up at her desperately, “notice its only because of you. I go crazy when it comes to you because I’m so afraid of losing you, Dany.”

“I love you with everything I am, Dany. So, will your um, marry me?” 

Dany’s chin trembled and she covered her mouth with her hand, tears rimming her eyes. “Jon.”

“Is that a yes?” He cocked a brow hopefully. Dany bit down on her lip and squirted the water bottle in his face. Jon closed his eyes, letting the water drip from his skin as he still held the ring up towards her. “Did I do something else wrong?” He questioned, warily peeking from one eye.

“No.” She shook her head, struggling not to cry but failing miserably. “I just can’t believe you proposed to me at a county jail.” She sobbed, sniffing profusely.

He stood up, looking at her worriedly. “Well, if you want me to I can do it outside?”

She shook her head vehemently. “No, of course not.” Smiling through her tears, “This is so sweet. It’s like right out of a movie.” Extending her left hand to him, she smiled brighter. “Of course, Ill marry you, Jon.”

He slipped the ring on her finger and put the box back in his pocket, pulling her towards him with his other arm and kissing her passionately. The intense applause they heard around them broke them from their kiss. They glanced around, their eyes roaming over the nosy cops. The desk man clapped hard and slow, tears rimming his eyes.

“That was beautiful.” He gave Jon a firm thumbs up before clapping again and shaking his head solemnly from side to side in awe.

Jon knitted his brow and sucked in a cold sharp breath before nodding and looking down at his girl- fiancée. “I think maybe we should get out of here.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” She agreed quickly, threading her fingers with theirs and walking away. Looking up at Jon sideways, Dany smirked playfully. “So, what is this I hear about indecent public exposure?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He lied, opening the door for her, not meeting her humorous gaze. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, but if we don’t get home like right now, then there is going to be some indecent public exposure.” He kissed her hungrily on the lips as they left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I know I have another story that I need to update, but for the past few weeks I have just had the worst writer's block. I have ideas and outlines for how I want future chapters to be, but I am just having a hard time writing on how to get there, if that makes sense. So this idea popped into my head, and I wrote it hoping that it unblocks my writer's block and I can get back to If Loving You Is Wrong. But anyways I hope you enjoy this. Its just supposed to a one time fluffy little piece. Please comment and let me now if you liked it or not.


End file.
